Historias cortas: Stand by me
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Una familia acaba de mudarse al vecindario y los Yukihira deciden darles la bienvenida. Souma se pregunta por qué no puede entender lo que hablan entre ellos pero, si de algo estaba seguro, era que eso no era japonés. / Universo alterno / SouTaku
1. Bye bye, pain!

**!** **Universo Alterno:** Amigos de infancia

 **Edit:** Parece que me emocioné un poco con este AU y ahora tengo más historias sobre él ^^' Tal como otros fanfics que publico, iré subiendo capítulos que no se encontrarán en orden cronológico pero que pertenecen a la misma línea de tiempo ¡una disculpa a todos por este cambio! m(_ _)m Como aclaración, ésto no tiene precisamente un final, son sólo historias al azar donde verán cómo evoluciona la relación de los retoños.

¡No pregunten, sólo gócenlo! (?)

 **Nota:** Las letras en _Itálicas_ indican que se está hablando en italiano, porque mi Duolingo no me da para más que saludos y maldiciones(?).

 **-x-**

Souma conoció a los Aldini el mismo día que su mudanza llegó a la casa de a lado. Con apenas cinco años, no fue extraño que su curiosidad lo llevara a preguntarse de dónde venían esas personas que mezclaban el japonés con palabras desconocidas para él.

Cuando fue con sus padres a darles la bienvenida al vecindario. No pudo evitar mirar con asombro a su padre, quien parecía conocer ese idioma desconocido para él.

—Papá estuvo un tiempo en Italia, es un país muy, muy lejano—le explicó su madre.

— ¿Y yo también podré hablarlo cuando crezca?

—Si eso quieres ¿por qué no lo aprenden juntos? —agregó su nuevo vecino, haciendo señas a la habitación contigua.

De ella salieron dos niños, que parecían tener más o menos la misma edad que él. Souma se extrañó al ver cómo el más pequeño parecía esconderse tras su padre, mientras que el más alto sonreía divertido.

—Ellos son los gemelos, no están muy acostumbrados al japonés, pero seguro les sería de ayuda un amigo con quien practicar. Takumi, Isami, ellos son nuestros vecinos.

— _Buongiorno—_ saludaron tímidamente, dibujando una sonrisa en los padres de Souma.

— _¡Buongiorno!_ —exclamó el pequeño en respuesta a los que serían sus nuevos compañeros de juego.

A pesar de no tener idea de lo que significaba aquella palabra, su entusiasmo y picardía sembraron en los gemelos la pizca de confianza que necesitaban para adaptarse a su nuevo hogar.

Con el paso de los meses, los tres niños se convirtieron en la principal fuente de risas y juegos de ambas casas. Takumi se sentía cómodo al estar de visita en la casa de los Yukihira, a pesar de que su hermano y Souma se empeñaran en hacerlo perder en todos sus juegos.

— _¡Ganaré la próxima vez!_ —exclamó Takumi, conteniendo las lágrimas de frustración que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

—Eres un mal perdedor, hermano.

—Siempre que te ganamos terminas llorando—se burló Souma, cruzando una mirada cómplice con Isami.

— ¡Es porque ustedes hacen trampa! ¡No es justo!

Antes de que pudieran decir algo, el pequeño rubio se echó a correr por el patio, molesto con ellos.

— ¡Takumi, cuidado con-...!

Demasiado tarde.

La madre de Souma se apresuró hacia donde el pequeño se había tropezado, pues en su carrera no se dio cuenta de los juguetes que estaban esparcidos en el pasto. Su llanto alarmó a su hermano y a su amigo, quienes se acercaron a ellos con una clara expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

La mujer los calmó, pidiéndoles que esperaran en la sala para que pudiera atender a Takumi, ambos la obedecieron sin rechistar y permanecieron en silencio hasta que regresaron.

—No tienen porqué preocuparse, Takumi está mejor ahora ¿no es así? —dijo en un intento por aliviar la tensión entre los más pequeños.

Takumi se sentó a lado de su hermano, mientras que Souma observaba las banditas que su madre le había puesto en la mejilla, barbilla y una de sus manos. Una vez se retiró para llamar a los padres de los gemelos y comentarles lo que había sucedido, Souma tuvo una idea.

—Takumi ¿te duelen tus raspones? —lo cuestionó, acercándose al sofá donde se encontraban.

—Me arden…—respondió sin mucho ánimo, tratando de ya no llorar.

— ¡Hay un hechizo para eso!

— _¿Qué dijo?_ —preguntó a su hermano, sin lograr comprender a lo que se refería Souma.

— _¿Algo de un "hechizo", creo?_

— _¿"Hechizo"?_

Los gemelos pestañearon un par de veces, confundidos. Lo único con lo que podían relacionar esa palabra, los llevaba a brujas o magos malvados de los cuentos que su madre solía contarles.

— ¡Hey! ¡No me ignoren!

Fue cuando vio a ambos ladear un poco la cabeza que comprendió que no sabían de qué estaba hablando pero, en un intento por encontrar otras palabras para explicarse, decidió que sería mejor demostrarlo.

Tomó la mano de Takumi para después canturrear "Adiós, adiós, dolor~", mientras que movía los dedos de su mano contraria como si estuviera lanzando algún tipo de magia a la herida y, antes de soltarlo, besó superficialmente la bandita que tenía en ella.

— ¡¿P-Por qué hiciste eso?! —exclamó Takumi, completamente avergonzado por la repentina acción de su amigo y la nada disimulada risa de su hermano.

—Ya no duele ¿cierto? —dijo sonriente, esperando que el hechizo tuviera el mismo efecto que en él cuando lo hacía su madre.

Takumi sentía la sangre atiborrarse en sus mejillas pero, cuando se percató que ya no sentía las molestias que le habían ocasionado los productos para desinfectar sus raspones, cambió su expresión a una de sorpresa.

— ¡Wah! ¡¿Usaste magia?! —le preguntó con emoción en su voz.

—Parece que funcionó, Souma—agregó Isami, aliviado de que su hermano volviera a sonreír.

— ¡No fue nada!

— ¡Ay! Dueleee…

Souma llevó ambas manos a su cara, maldiciendo a su celular por caerle de lleno en la nariz.

—Te he dicho que no lo uses si estás recostado—lo regañó su novio, quien en ese momento también se estaba preparando para dormir a su lado—. ¿Será una maldición que sólo con el teléfono tus manos se vuelvan de mantequilla? —le molestó, conteniendo una risa. Después de tantos años juntos, había visto morir varios de sus teléfonos por la misma razón.

— ¡No es gracioso, Takumi! —Souma se giró hacia él para encararlo, encontrándose con esos ojos celestes más cerca de lo que esperaba.

—Adiós, adiós, dolor~—recitó con una sonrisa, acercándose lo suficiente para poder darle un corto beso en el arco de la nariz—. ¿Mejor?

—Creo que también me pegué aquí—dijo, colocando el índice sobre sus labios.

— ¿En verdad? —rió Takumi, abrazándose al cuello de Souma mientras él hacía lo mismo con su cintura.

Tal vez tendrían que retrasar un poco su hora de dormir, bastaba con completar el hechizo para que no doliera más.

 **-x-**

Como mi kouhai siempre me culpa de todo, ahora yo la culpo por andarme metiendo ideas en la cabeza cuando necesito terminar otros pendientes(?). ¡PERO IMAGINARME A SOUMA Y LOS GEMES DE PEQUES FUE TAN LINDO! D/x Les dejo esta viñetita como agradecimiento a que ¡el libro ya pasó las 3k lecturas! A quienes lo han seguido desde hace tiempo y a quienes van llegando(?) ¡muchas gracias! Espero mis historias sigan siendo de su agrado x3

Ahora que tengo tiempo libre estaba pensando en hacer un reto, quiero juntar 10 prompts para esta pareja ¿les gustaría aportar alguna idea? Un AU, un diálogo, un meme ¡lo que sea! En la semana subiré el primer fic de este reto, por ahora sólo tengo preparados 2 prompts (?)

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	2. Realize

**Nota:** Para referencia, los retoños están en secundaria.

 **Advertencia:** ¿Spoiler de la novela? Nah~ ni siquiera está traducida, creo. ¡Nota sobre ésto al final!

 **-x-**

Souma odiaba cuando llegaban las vacaciones de verano.

Cualquier chico de su edad se alegraría de no tener que ir a la escuela y por fin poder disfrutar para salir a divertirse con sus amigos, ir a la playa o acampar pero él, en cambio, prefería ayudar en el comedor de su familia que darse cuenta de que necesitaba a Takumi e Isami para pensar en salir a algún sitio.

Y justo ese era el problema: apenas era el primer día de vacaciones, la familia Aldini iba de visita a Italia durante todo el periodo.

Era una pesadilla. El único consuelo que tenía era que los gemelos solían mandarle fotos de vez en cuando; siempre que encontraban algún acróbata callejero, un grupo de turistas ebrios o alguien los felicitaba por su buen trabajo en el restaurante de su tío, él era el primero en saberlo.

Recordaba el extraño momento en que supo que sus amigos tenían más cosas en común con él de las que pensaba. Aquel día estaba de visita en su casa y le dijeron que querían mostrarle algo que seguramente lo dejaría con la boca abierta, y vaya sorpresa que se llevó al conocer su preciada _mezzaluna_ ; jamás imaginó que Isami pudiera ser tan intimidante al cocinar, mucho menos que vería a Takumi con una expresión de concentración tan genial.

Desde ese día, Souma encontró con quien compartir su pasión más grande hasta la fecha.

—Oh, es Isami—dijo al aire, tomando su teléfono de la mesa.

Al abrir el mensaje se encontró con un montón de _emojis_ que parecían estar rodando de risa, seguido de una foto donde se encontraban Isami, haciendo una seña de "paz" con su mano libre; Takumi, quien a pesar de cubrirse el rostro, no pudo ocultar por completo el fuerte sonrojo que tenía; fue entonces que prestó atención a la linda chica en la fotografía, quien rodeaba completamente a Takumi con sus brazos y apenas alcanzaba a tocar el brazo de Isami.

" _Tenía mucho que no salíamos con Bianca-chan ¡es nuestra amiga de infancia! Aunque para mi hermano es muy difícil procesar que ya no luce como una niñita. ¿Será que algo más está sucediendo aquí? LOL "_

En otra situación, Souma seguramente se habría burlado de _sándwich_ que le acababan de hacer al rubio pero, en su lugar, se encontró con un inusual sentimiento de enojo creciendo en su interior.

Es difícil reconocer la primera vez que realmente sientes celos por alguien ¿no es así?

 **-x-**

Hoy conocimos dos primeras veces: La primera vez que los gemes cocinaron frente a Souma, y la primera vez que éste sintió celos a lo macho (?)

¿Ya sabían de Bianca? Para quienes no, ella sale en la novela y la presentan como la amiga de infancia de Takumi e Isami. Dicen las malas lenguas que le gusta Isami, a mí me parecen muy lindos juntos x3

¡Espero les haya gustado!


	3. Tacto

**Nota:** Para referencia, los retoños están en secundaria.

 **-x-**

—Takumi.

— ¿Mh?

—Takumi.

— ¿Qué?

—Takumi.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Souma escondió su rostro en la almohada para opacar su estruendosa risa.

Se encontraban a nada de los exámenes finales y se habían pasado días enteros estudiando, esa noche decidieron que se quedarían en la casa de los Yukihira porque Isami se quejaba de no poder concentrarse con ellos dos peleando a cada rato.

Sí, era muy triste que tu propio hermano te corriera de tu casa pero ¿cómo defenderte cuando lo primero que hiciste fue arremeter contra su amigo? Para empeorarlo, Souma sólo se había burlado de él, antes de despedirse de Isami y decirle que lo siguiera.

Takumi en verdad necesitaba trabajar en su autocontrol.

—Ya pasan de las 2 A.M. ¿en verdad vas a seguir ahí? No tendrá caso que estudies tanto si te estarás durmiendo en la prueba.

El italiano observó los apuntes y libros dispersos en el piso frente a él, por más que intentaba, no había logrado retener mucho de la última hora; además, era bastante incómodo el tratar de estudiar tanto tiempo en el suelo de la habitación.

—Quisiera poder estar tan tranquilo como tú—dijo, completamente rendido y comenzando a recoger todas las cosas esparcidas frente a él.

—Tú eres más listo que yo, no sé por qué te preocupas tanto si siempre obtienes buenas calificaciones—respondió, quitándose las sábanas de encima y agachándose para ayudarle a Takumi.

—Si pudiera sacar las tuyas sin tener que estudiar, me daría por bien servido.

Souma no era del tipo que lograba concentrarse en el estudio más de una o dos horas —segmentadas entre comidas, videojuegos, salir a caminar, entre otras cosas—, y jamás había sido el que destaca en la clase por su inteligencia o ser un buen deportista, ni siquiera podía decirse "popular" porque, cuando llegaban a conocerlo, no eran muchas las personas que soportaban su despreocupada forma de ser y que fuera tan directo al hablar.

Por esa razón fue que el pelirrojo pensó, sólo pensó, que Takumi acababa de hacerle algún tipo de cumplido.

—Gracias por dejarme quedarme hoy, no te puedes dormir por mi culpa ¿cierto?

— ¡No es nada, aún estamos a tiempo para descansar lo suficiente!

Takumi colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de Souma, tomándolo desprevenido.

—Despertarás a tus padres—susurró, retirando su mano con un movimiento rápido, para después dirigirse al futón junto a la cama.

—Buenas noches—dijeron al unísono cuando Souma apagó la luz de la habitación.

Ninguno era capaz de conciliar el sueño, pues pensaban que el ambiente que se había creado hace un rato tenía algo diferente al usual.

Fue ese día cuando se dieron cuenta de cuánto podía cambiar todo al encontrarse ellos dos solos.

Souma tocaba superficialmente sus labios.

Takumi observaba la mano con la que lo había hecho callar.

Esa sensación, querían sentirla de nuevo.

 **-x-**

¿Cuál tensión sexual? (?) Okno. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
